The Pack
by falconsecho
Summary: AU Finding himself bitten and over his head. his mother moves him to a new town and a new pack. will he find a way to fit into his new home and his new pack or will he fall. M/M
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story i am giving a shot at as i am stumped on my other story and couldn't get this one out of my head. I am not sure how far i will take this one. Please enjoy.

Scott walked into his home to see his mother waiting to greet him. He would normally have been happy to see her sitting at the table waiting but what she would see when he walked in, he knew would upset her greatly. His new pack had confronted him only a week after his first full moon. The pack had immediately showed there distaste for him.

The pack was made up of seven members and not one could stand to be near him. They told him that he wasn't normal; that there was something wrong with him and called him a freak. It wasn't long after that he became there punching bag, there toy or plaything.

It started out as simple pushing and hurtful comments but after a few months it turned into more violent attacks and this time it was very noticeable. They had broken at least three ribs and he could feel the swelling in his face. His nose was still bleeding lightly as well as his lip. He walked further into the house with a limp and watched as his mothers face turned to once of worry.

He watched her jump up and walked quickly to him. He would've smiled if he wasn't in so much pain. It was always funny how his mother turned from his mom to nurse faster then flipping a switch. He watched her run up the stairs and grab the first aid kit before doing a very thorough exam of his face.

"Shirt off I can see the way you are holding those ribs." She almost commanded as she finished cleaning his face.

He lifted his arms pulling his shirt and pull over jacket off as he did. It was difficult but after his life he was use to the pain and he could move passed it as he always did. He never thought that his life would change so drastically. He tossed his shirt to the side but kept his arms up as his mother prodded over his rib cage.

"I can feel at least two are broken." She stated after a moment and she began to wrap his ribs with a large ace bandage.

"Its three." He corrected her with a wince.

"How can you tell?" She asked with a bit of confusion.

"I can feel it. I may not know a lot about this werewolf thing but I do know that I am more in tune to my body. I thought that being close to this pack was going to help me but I haven't learned the first thing about what I am." Scott complained as he allowed his arms to fall back to his sides. His mother had finished and she was looking at him with a look of restrained anger and worry.

"We are moving I think we both need a new start especially you." His mother stated and though he knew he should argue over staying his fight or flight instinct's had been different. His human side told him to stay but every other part of his being told him to run.

It was strange that he had changed so much from the bite. The strangest part being that his normal reactions to confrontations had become cowardly even though he thought it would have become more aggressive after seeing the other wolves. It was as thought he couldn't stand up for himself know matter how hard he tried.

He had seen more then one of the other werewolves over reacted and start fights for the smallest of reasons. He just didn't understand why they acted so aggressive when he couldn't even defend himself against there attacks. He was probably the most pathetic werewolf ever.

"OK" He finally answered his mothers unasked question.

"Good I was scared that I would have to fight you over this." His mother told him with a sigh.

"Things have changed and all I have here are bad memories." Scott answered his mother truthfully. "I don't think we belong here anymore."

It wasn't long before his mother had found a new town called Beacon Hills and she was able to transfer to a new hospital. It wasn't to hard considering that she had always been a hard worker. Scott was transferred to Beacon Hills High School and he wasn't looking forward to the change.

He wasn't normally welcomed happily and with his new wimpy behavior he was sure to be the new whipping boy. He also would have to deal with the pack of the area he had already smelled a few around the area. He was sure that there were places without wolf packs but he new that he needed to find one in order to learn important information about his new self.

He pulled his backpack on and readied himself for his first day of school. His mother had already left early that morning. He walked out the door and picked up his bike before jumping on to ride to school.

It wasn't hard to find his way in the small town. It wasn't to long until he made it to the school and found the office to get his class schedule. He made it to his first class just in time for the bell and took a set beside the window. He was happy when the teacher started class without making him introduce himself.

The class felt like it would never end but it finally did. He walked out of the room to find one of the other students waiting for him. He looked a little dorky but he wasn't bad looking. He had short brown hair in a messy spiked look with baggy clothes on and tanned skin.

"Hey I am Stiles Stilinski." The boy stated happily in greeting with his hand out waiting for a handshake.

"Scott McCall." Scott answered with a smile at how endearing the boy seemed.

"So whats your next class?" Stiles then asked as he pulled his bag up on his shoulder, seemingly unsure of what he was doing.

"I have math with Gray." Scott told him as he read off his schedule. He like Stiles and could tell that the boy was taking a chance by talking to him.

"I can show you were it is if you want?" Stiles offered with his same happy awkwardness.

"Thanks." Scott agreed with a laugh before adding. "Relax man I don't bite." He laughed at his own joke considering his accidental dog joke.

They walked in silence to the class door and agreed to meet up after school in the bleacher of the field. Scott made it through his last few classes without incident but he could smell the other wolves in the school and it made him nervous.

He made it to the bleacher before Stiles and sat down to wait for him. He wasn't surprised when he smelled the scent of wolves approaching him and he stood to leave. He didn't want any problems but it seems as thought they would follow him no matter where he goes.

He wanted to cry at that moment as he watched five of them walk up and jump up onto the bleachers. He was surrounded and his wolf was telling him to run or submit but he couldn't do that not now. He refused to become the whipping boy again.

"I don't want any trouble." Scott stated as he looked them over keeping his head high and a smile on his face.

"You smell weird!" A beautiful blond girl stated as she walked up to him and sniffed. She was defiantly a bit of a slut with the tight fitting clothes that were barely school worthy.

"Yeah, whats up with that?" A larger dark skinned boy stated bluntly. His arm around a pretty dark skinned girl with her hair in a ponytail. He was defiantly the muscle of the group.

"Doesn't look like much to me." The jock states with a smirk. Scott could tell he came from money and by the way he held himself he was cocky as well as dressed in the finest.

"Why are you here, little boy?" The blond asked with a hiss to her words.

"My mother moved us here. Like I said I don't want any trouble." Scott answered as he turned to see the last boy he was thin and handsome but he seemed a bit of an outcast.

"Why do you smell so bad?" The jock then asked his nose turned up.

"Scott!" He heard Stiles yell and he was surprised when he looked to find the Sheriff walking up with him.

"Hey! Whats going on over here?" The Sheriff asked as they moved closer.

"Nothing it's meet the new kid day." Scott stated as he jumped off the bleachers and walked up to Stiles.

"Scott this is my dad he came to pick me up since my jeep broke down again." Stiles told him with a laugh.

"Sheriff Stilinski." He greeted as he held out his hand.

"Scott McCall" He returned the greeting and shook his hand.

"Later Guys" Scott turned and told the group of wolves. He smiled at there surprise but he figured it was the best way to prove his point.

He made it home an hour later and was just happy that he hadn't been beaten that day. Stiles had great timing. He laughed at that but the truth was that he still wasn't sure how he would be treated by this new pack. He was still the outcast and he still smelled bad thought he couldn't smell himself.

He knew his mother wouldn't be back for a few more hour. He headed to his room to finish unpacking the last of his things.


	2. Chapter 2

I am glade that everyone enjoyed the first chapter here is the second. Enjoy!

The next few days were less eventful and he only had a few glimpses of the pack members and learned who they were. His classes passed by fast and he became friends with stiles he also found another wolf that he hadn't seen. Isaac, the wolf that he classified as the outsider was actually making out with him in the boys bathroom during class. He had walked in on them by accident but found out that his name was Danny. He smiled at them before walking back out laughing the moment he left.

He noticed that the pack stuck together most of the time but he couldn't tell who lead them. Boyed the muscle man and his girlfriend Kayla were quiet ones and they rarely spoke to anyone but each other. Jackson was the jock and he was exactly that the rich jock. Erica the blond he found was more of a tease then anything she tended to wear slutty clothes but he never notice her with anyone.

"Hey so wanna help me with my English paper?" Stiles asked excitedly as they walked out of the school. They stopped by the bike rack and leaned against the brick wall.

"You mean do I want to do your English paper for you while you eat all the food?" Scott replied with a laugh. "Fine I will help you with your paper. My house or yours?"

"Yours my dad has the day off and he is a bit mad at me over my grads." Stiles explained with his head down.

"Ok lets go then." Scott unlocked his bike and walked it over to Stiles jeep and hitched it onto the bike rack on the back. Stiles had it installed just for this purpose.

Scott turned as he smelled a scent he had never smelled before. The scent came from a man leaning onto a big black car. He was absolutely beautiful with well tanned skin and a head of black hair. His jaw was ruff with black stubble and deep brown eyes. He was very well muscled and had a well trimmed waist. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket.

Scott watched as all six wolves walked up to him. He watched as they all showed there neck but it was barely noticeable. The man nodded to each one of them as they did so and Scott knew that he was there Alpha.

Scott felt his heart drop as he realized that he didn't have a chance. The man was beautiful and not to mention he was an Alpha. He felt every fiber of his being telling him to go to the man, to curl up in his arms and beg to be taken. What was wrong with him? He watched as Erica walk up to him and rub her hand down his chest she leaned into him with a smile that made him feel sick.

Scott had never been interested in anyone but of course the one man he would be, is not only an Alpha but also taken. He couldn't help but wonder what the Alpha found in her that interested him beside her breasts. This man could do better and he knew that without having to ever meet him.

Scott was pulled out of his thoughts as Erica pointed at him and the Alpha look up. There eyes met and he couldn't look away even though he knew he should. The one thing he had learned from the other pack was that you never meet your Alphas eyes without repercussions. Scott wanted so badly to walk up to the Alpha and curl up in his arms.

Scott finally looked away and jumped in the jeep were Stiles was looking at him in question but he couldn't explain so he stayed silent.

Derek had been a bit surprised when a few members of his pack had informed him of a new wolf at there school. They told him that he had been going to there school for the past few weeks. Why they had waited so long to tell him was anybodies guess but he was standing outside the school waiting for the youngest members to come out.

They arrived quickly they each showed there submission to him and he showed his approval to each. Erica ran up to him and raised onto her toes to reach his ear supporting herself with a hand on his chest. It was unnecessary but her words had him looking to a figure standing by a jeep.

The pup was already looking at him and he found himself unable to look away as his eyes met the young wolfs. The pup was very physically appealing to the eyes. He was slim but well built and lightly muscled. He had dark brown wild hair and bronze skin. He found himself drawn to his eyes even thought he knew that the young wolf was under him.

"He doesn't smell right and he acts strange." Erica stated in his ear, her mouth was almost uncomfortable close.

"I like him." Danny added with a smile "He is cute to."

"Hey?" Isaac almost growled at the statement and Danny laughed.

"Seems like a pussy to me." Jackson stated with a huff. "I say we get rid of him. Run him out."

Derek listened to there comments but didn't pay much mind. He was up wind and couldn't scent the pup so he would have to wait. He watched as the pups gaze moved to the ground then he jumped into the jeep and they drove away.

"I will need to have a talk with him but for the time being watch him." Derek stated before pulling away from Erica. "Get off me."

"Derek I don't like him lets just run them out." Erica stated as she was pushed away.

"I don't care what you think it is my decision to make." Derek told her again sternly as he moved around and got into his car.

Derek drove away with many thoughts in his head. They told him that the pup smelled weird and he could tell that it was a scent that they didn't like. They also stated that he was acting strange Jackson said he was acting like a pussy. He could only assume that he meant submissive or was uninterested in confrontation. That left him with only one idea and he would have to catch the pups scent in order to confirm.

"So what was that about?" Stiles asked as they settled down on Scott's bed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Scott answered quickly.

"You gay?" Stiles asked bluntly as he opened his book.

"I guess so." Scott stated after a moment of though. He had never thought about it but he had never had the chance nor had he ever felt an attraction to anyone before.

"What do you mean that you "Guess" Scott? You either are or you aren't." Stiles questioned using his hands as a gesture of left or right, gay or straight.

"I have never been attracted to a guy like that before or a girl actually." Scott stated as he sat up feeling completely frustrated.

"Sounds like you are gay to me." Stiles stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah" Scott answered lamely as he began to work. He couldn't help but want to go out and find the Alpha.

"I don't care." Stiles said breaking the silence after a second.

"What?" Scott looked up confused with a laugh.

"I don't care if you prefer men over women." Stiles then clarified with a stutter.

"Thanks Stiles." Scott laughed as he returned to his work.

He still couldn't keep his thought of the Alpha out of his head. He wanted to find him and beg him for his affections. It was crazy as he knew nothing about him or even what a werewolf would think of his attentions.

They finished there home work and soon they were saying there goodbyes. They promised to meet up at school in the morning. Scott headed to bed for the night and found that he was restless he wanted to run but he knew that would be a bad idea until he met with the Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok the next is up enjoy!

Scott woke up the next morning with his body on fire, he looked down to see a large tent in the covers. He could still remember remnants of his dream and it was the most explicit wet dream he has ever had. He could still remember the feel of the Alpha's body against his and the feeling of being protection. He could also feel what he could only describe as a feeling of love.

It made his real life almost painful as he remember all the times he had tried to form some kind of bond with the wolves of his old pack. He had never once gotten close to another wolf and he didn't think it would be a big difference here. He would be luck if they let him stay in there small town. He was just waiting for the Alpha or one of the others to come and force him to leave.

He could tell by the way they had greeted him that he was unwelcome although he had noticed that Danny and Isaac seemed to be more of there own opinion. He could only hope that when the time came he was allowed to leave and not killed. He had heard once from his old pack that if you were not part of a pack and you enter a packs territory that you could be killed.

Scott got out of bed and headed for the shower happy that his mother had already left for work as his pants left little to the imagination as to what was on his mind. He turned on the water and undressed. When he stepped into the hot water he found his body was extremely sensitive to the drops as they hit his skin. The feeling was almost overwhelming as he stood there he found his manhood sticking straight out.

He had never masturbated in his life but he found that he may have to if he planned on going to school anytime soon. He reached down and wrapped his hand around himself, he couldn't help but gasp at the feeling. He had been hard before but not once had he ever been this sensitive to his own touch.

He began to move him hand occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip. It felt amazing but the one thing he didn't expect was the wetness that he felt around his hole. He continued to move his hand over his manhood as he used his other to examine the wetness. He reached around behind him and slid one of his fingers between his cheeks. When he pulled his finger back he found a clear substance that could only be described as lubricant.

He slipped his finger back around as he felt the uncontrollable urge to have something, anything inside of him. He slid a finger inside himself and moaned at how good it felt. He experimented and move his finger in and out as he rubbed his manhood in sync with his thrusts. It wasn't long before he felt his body release into the warm water.

He removed his finger from himself and quickly cleaned up fearing he would be late for school. He dried himself off before throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He ran out the door and jumped on his bike. He made it to the school not long before the bell was about to ring. He found Stile sitting outside waiting for him and he looked apologetically at him.

"Sorry Stiles I over slept." Scott stated as he chained up his bike and began to almost run to his classroom.

"It's ok man happens to the best, me not being the best but it happens to me all the time." Stiles answered in a jumble of words that Scott had gotten use to over the passed few weeks.

They made it to class just as the bell rang and took there seats beside each other with relieved smiles on there faces. Scott turned to find Stiles staring in the direction of one of the pack members, who didn't seem to notice he was being stared at. Stiles turned back to him and noticed that he had be caught staring and quickly looked away.

Class passed quickly and he laughed as he watched Stiles grab his things together before he ran from the classroom. Scott ran after him and caught up with him in the hall way. Stiles was at his locker getting his book for his next class.

"So Stiles have you even spoken to Jackson or do you just admire him from afar?" Scott asked and watched as his best friend turned a deep shad of red.

"He is a jock and he likes girls so no I haven't gotten anywhere near him." Stiles answered with a frown as he shut his locker and headed to his next class. Scott was upset that he couldn't continue to ask questions but Stiles had a different class and he wouldn't see him till the end of the day.

The day passed by quickly and Scott found himself waiting by the bleachers for Stiles. He was none to happy when he noticed a very familiar head of blond hair walk up beside him. He pretended not to notice and dunked his head into his backpack as though looking for something.

"Scott how unpleasant to see you or smell you. Why are you still in town you should leave before we make you." Erica told him as she stepped onto the first step.

"Well I can see that that you don't want me here but I don't have much of a choice so if you don't mind tolerating my presence I promise not to get in the way." Scott stated hoping to cool the water as his wolf tried not to flinch under her gaze.

"Your very breath is a bother how can you even stand to live with yourself? You are the most disgusting thing I have ever smelled and you are the most pathetic excuse for a wolf I have ever seen. Derek wants wolves not a scared pussy cat in his pack. I am sure you will be seeing him soon and he will be the last thing you see." Erica stated as she walked up a few more steps until she was face to face with him.

"I didn't mean to bother you but I.." Scott started but he was unable to finish as he felt a hand around his throat cutting off his ability to breath.

Scott felt himself lifted off the ground and thrown back down to the ground. He quickly turned to face her but he found himself in the same position as with the last pack, he couldn't control his fear or event speak out. She walked up to him with a smirk on her face as she grabbed hold of one of his arms and yanked him up. He felt his muscle pulled painfully and his bone begin to crack. A moment later his arm was held behind his back with a very pissed off voice whispering in his ear.

"Why do you even bother to wake up every morning knowing how disgusting you are. Do you even understand that you could never benefit the pack you would hold us back and we would have to take care of you. I am surprised that you haven't been killed yet." She spat out the words in a voice that show her distaste.

Scott knew what she said was right but he didn't want to die. He just wanted to live in the background without any problems and more then anything he wanted to find someone who would care for him. He had already found so much in this town when he found a friend in Stiles.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt her foot hit his leg at the perfect angel to snap the bones in his lower leg. The pain was so sudden and intense that he couldn't scream and the breath was taken from him. He struggled to regain his breath as he crumpled to the ground.

"Please I will leave just let me go." Scott said as he caught his breath but it wasn't good enough as he felt her lift him from the ground again by his neck.

"Scott!" He heard Stiles yell from behind him as he hit the ground again harder then the first time.

"Don't bring him into this Erica!" Scott breathed the words out as he turned onto his back, his right leg laying uselessly to the side.

"I will do what I want pussy cat." She stated as she walked around Scott and closer to Stiles.

"Run Stiles!" Scott stated as he made it to his feet and forced his leg to take his weight. Erica turned to him as he yelled and it gave Stiles the time to run away.

When she turned to see Stiles running away he took his chance to do the same. He headed towards the woods his leg felt like it was on fire but it didn't take her long to catch up to him. He was forced onto the ground face down in the dirt. He felt her foot kick him in the side and then again until he was face up on his back. He knew that she had cracked a rib with the force of the impact.

"Leave town Scott and don't ever come back." She said as she walked away heading deeper into the wooded area.

Stiles ran from the field with a deep fear in his head. Scott had been attacked by that blond headed bitch what was he suppose to do. He ran to the front of the school he noticed the group of her friends. He walked up to them with the most stern and pissed off look he could get.

"You better fucking get that blond bitch off Scott now or I will make sure that she is locked up for a very long time." Stiles stated as he looked Jackson in the eyes with an unflinching gaze.

"Danny call Derek. Boyd, Isaac with me." Jackson yelled and took off into the direction he had just come from.

Stiles turned to follow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to find Danny holding him back and he gave a look of question. Danny was on the phone so he waited for the reason impatiently.

"Derek Erica just attacked the new kid." Danny stated quickly before hanging up with a wince.

"Look its best you stay behind I am sure Scott will explain it to you later but you will never keep up with them and you will end up hurt." Danny explained quickly before adding a few words of afterthought. "He will be fine I promise."

Scott ran for a good twenty minutes before he allowed himself to stop. His leg was already healing and thought it hurt he could use it properly. He had been running in circles trying to keep any unwanted attention off his scent. He returned home after a time in hopes that they wouldn't follow him. His mother was still at work for a little bit longer.

Scott walked up to his room and tossed his clothes on the floor before he walked into his bathroom. He looked into his mirror and found himself just as before in his plan white boxers. He was covered in cuts scraps and bruises. He didn't understand why he had been made this way.

He just wanted to find a home were they left him alone. He didn't want anything from anyone, just a place that his mother was safe and he could live without pain. He had hoped that this new town would be a good home. He found Stiles after all and his new Alpha felt safe but that had been a trick of his mind.

He knew now that he would never find a home he wasn't supposed to be happy he more then likely was a freak of nature. She was right he should just end it all. He looked over to the bath tub and turned on the water. It would be quick and silent, he hated having his mother come home to find him like this but he couldn't live like this anymore.

He stepped into the hot water and he found that it felt good on his sore muscles. He sunk down into the tub and allowed the water to warm his body. He laid there for a sort time before he lifted his arms and allowed his claws to lengthen. He almost laughed at the irony of his ease in a suicide weapon. He quickly sliced his right wrist before moving to the left. It was harder the second time but he managed.

He was fascinated as he watched the blood pour form his body and mix with the clear liquid. It didn't take long before he felt his body weaken and he closed his eyes to wait for the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, A new one up i hope you like and yes some explaining is going to be done. Enjoy!

Derek stood in the school field his anger rolling off of him in waves. He knew that his pack could feel it but he didn't care. If Scott left town then he may have missed out on a very key person to his pack. He knew that a big danger was coming to there area and he had already spoke to another Alpha in a effort to prepare.

Scott would be a great gift to him as well as the pack. That is if he turned out to be what he seems to be. He should have went to him immediately but it was his own laziness that caused this. He felt his sister walk up beside him.

"Laura did you find anything?" He asked as she came to stand beside him.

"Sorry Little brother. I am pretty sure that he covered his tracks. It looks like he circled a few times but we cant find a scent trial leading to him." She told him as she laid her hand on his arm for reassurance.

"I think he is a Submissive Alpha. If he leaves the area I will know longer have a clam to him not that he would want my clam after this. A Submissive Alpha doesn't want a mate that can't protect him from his own pack." Derek told her his own anger present as he spoke he looked up to see three of his wolves heading his way.

"Are you sure he is a Submissive Alpha?" Laura asked him quickly as she watched her brothers jaw clinch.

"From the scent he left yes I am almost positive." He told her as Jackson, Isaac and Danny came to stand in front of them breathing heavy.

"We think he is headed back to his house." Jackson stated quickly his breathing labored.

Derek took off at a dead run with the others not far behind. He headed into the woods so that he wouldn't be seen. He had to find Scott and he needed to make things right. He had never felt a stronger need then the one to find Scott.

They made it in front of his house and the scent of wolf blood hit him like a wall. Derek felt a hint of fear creep up his spine. He could tell that Scott's mother was home but he had to go into the house. He needed to see the young wolf dead or alive.

"Stay here." Derek stated as he walked in the front door and made his way up the stair. He could hear weeping and he knew that it was Scott's mother. He stepped into Scott's room telling by the scent and into a small bathroom.

He found Scott laying in a bathtub that from the looks of it use to be filled with blood and water. Scott was pale and his body was struggling to pull air into his lungs. He listened closer and he could hear the stuttering heartbeat.

Derek noticed the tight bandages covering the pups wrists. The bandages were soaked in blood and the scent of death was beginning to creep into the air. He knew instantly what had happened, Scott had tried to end his life.

"What do you want? Want to finish off the job?" He heard the woman whisper in a tear soaked voice full of pain. "I don't know what the hell he ever did to deserve this but you creatures need to fucking stay the hell away from us."

"I never got the chance to meet Scott but maybe I can help." Derek stated in his most soothing voice.

He needed to get close to Scott it was the only way to save him. Packs gain there power from each other and they do that in many ways since Scott was not part of the pack he would need to touch him. It was the only way to share his power and strength.

He walked over to Scott and leaned down to touch him but he was stopped by a hand to his arm. He looked over to find Scott's mother with a warning look in her eyes. He could tell that she didn't trust him and he didn't blame her one bit.

"I don't know anything about Scott only that he showed up in town this month. I also know who hurt him and I assure you that she will be severely punished when I am done here." Derek told her with a firm voice before motioning to Scott his voice then softened as he spoke. "But if his heart stops before I can help him there will be noting I can do."

She removed her hand with a node of her head, he quickly returned his attention back to Scott. He lowered his had down to touch Scott's cheek and he felt the how cold and death like he really was. He quickly lifted him bridal style out of the tub and laid him on the bed.

He quickly removed his own shirt and jumped in the bed pulling Scott in under the covers with him. He positioned Scott between his legs with his back laying against his warm chest. Derek laid one hand over Scott's chest and closed his eyes.

Derek put all his concentration into keeping his strength flowing onto his soon to be pack member. He could still hear the boys mother sitting on the floor in the bathroom crying. He tucked his nose into Scott's shoulder and began to whisper into his ear, hoping that he would hear.

"Hello Scott, I never got the chance to meet you and I was hoping I would but it looks like you took that choice from me." Derek stated as he moved his free hand to take hold of Scott's cold one.

He could fell Scott's heart beat becoming more natural and he felt himself smile into Scott's cold neck. He heard a noise in the door way and he realized it was his sisters surprised gasp. She looked to him in question as to the situation and he looked to the bathroom door.

"Take care of his mother. He is coming back but it is slow and I need more time with him." He returned his attention back to Scott as he heard his sister usher the woman down with a great deal of difficulty.

"You smell amazing!" Derek finally stated as he inhaled deeply from Scott's neck. "I was hoping that you would tell me what happened that would make you want to end your life."

"Do you even know how much of a gift you are?" He asked after a moment of breathing in Scott's scent.

He could feel Scott's body warming under his hands and he moved to wrap his arms around him in a hug. He felt his fangs lengthen from his gums and he had to fight the need to bite into Scott's soft flesh. His wolf fought him over the issue but he only nipped at the soft flesh tasting it with his tongue. Every instinct told him to take and protect his new intended.

"You taste as good as you smell, maybe you will allow me a better bite when you are stronger." Derek asked as he looked up to see a tear falling from Scott's closed eye.

"Did I hurt you? I am really not very good at this am I? I promise I will try harder to make you happy and keep you safe I just need a chance." Derek should have know that the one creature he wanted would be the one who he couldn't have.

"Ms. McCall?" Laura asked as she sat the woman down at her kitchen table.

"Who are you?" Ms. McCall asked as she stood back up as thought she had never been in shock over her son.

"My name is Laura Hale. I am currently the Alpha female of the pack until my brother Derek the man helping your son, takes his mate." Laura explained with a perky smile that she hoped relaxed the woman.

"What is he doing with my son?" Ms. McCall asked as she made herself a cup of coffee not caring that the night was beginning to fall.

"He is sharing his power in order to heal Scott's body." Laura told her as she watched the woman take a sip of coffee.

"The only way for a wolf that is not part of the pack to share power is through touch. Wolves have a different energy from humans call it magic if you like. It allows us to heal fast and transform among other things." Laura explained more thoroughly when she realized that Ms. McCall was still confused.

"I don't understand why you creatures hate my son so much. Why do you creatures insist on beating and tormenting my son. He has never done anything to deserve this." Ms. McCall stated in an tear deepened voice as she sat down at the table and stared down at her cooling coffee.

"We aren't sure what happened but I can assure you that the wolf that did this will be punished severely." Laura told her as she laid a hand on Ms. McCall's back.

They were both surprised when Jackson came through the door without warning. He was breathing heavily as he walked up to Laura with a look of worry. He seemed unsure as to if he should speck or if he should wait.

"What is it Jackson?" Laura asked as she felt her own nerves creeping up on her.

"There is a pack heading this way fast. I am not sure but we think there are six or seven of them." Jackson answered as he looked over to Ms. McCall then back to her.

"The Pack came when they felt the strangers heading this way." Jackson stated and that is when Laura realized that most of the pack was just outside the house.

Laura walked out onto the front porch and found the pack waiting for orders. She looked to them a and they waited for her to instructed them but she didn't know what to tell them as she didn't know what to expect. This was one of the times that only Derek would know the answer. She looked to find both Ms. McCall and Jackson on either side of her.

She looked in the crowed and felt an uncontrollable anger as she noticed even Erica had come. The girl looked just as stuck up as ever and there was not an ounce of guilt on her face. It put Laura on edge to know that she felt not one bit of remorse over almost killing a helpless wolf.

He felt Scott's breathing begin to quicken and his heart rate began to jump. He had little warning as he felt Scott jump from his grasp and land on the floor. He quickly moved and was over top of Scott before he even knew what he was doing.

"Scott?" Derek asked as he moved to cup Scott's face in his hands and lift his eyes to meet his own.

"They are coming I can feel them. I don't want to go back with them." Scott looked up into his eyes and he could see the fear clouding Scott's thoughts. "Please don't make me go back."

"Scott!" Derek stated sternly as his intended mate looked to him with fear in his eyes. Derek pulled Scott's eyes up to meet his own and he smiled. "Scott they have absolutely know power here, I am the Alpha of this pack."

"Now tell me what you are afraid of Scott? Who are they and why do you think they have came this far for you." Derek asked him after he noticed the fear began to leave and Scott's mind begin to take over.

"I don't really know why they are here but I know who they are and I don't have a very good relationship with them." Scott stated trying to regain his cool around the Alpha.

Scott found himself wanting to curl up in the Alpha's arms and as he looked to the man knelling over him, he realized that he would give anything to have this mans attention. He wanted the Alpha's love and his dreams made him want it even more. He could feel the heat emanating from the larger males body and he felt his own body began to betray him.

"I could tell that you were afraid of them. Did they hurt you?" Derek then asked and pulled Scott's attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I have never really met the whole pack but I do know three of them by name. The leader I don't think he is an Alpha now but I thought he was for a time. His name in Jarrett." Scott told him but he stopped when he noticed Derek's hand come up to stop his words.

"You thought he was an Alpha?" Derek questioned and he felt like an idiot for not being able to tell the difference.

"They were the first wolves I have ever met. I don't know anything but what I have seen and overheard form the others. Jarrett, Marcus and Brad were the first wolves I have ever met. I have seen the rest of there pack but I have never spoken to them. There are seven in all." Scott told him and he began to feel the overwhelming urge to sleep.

"They hurt you?" Derek asked again when he still hadn't gotten his answer.

"It's ok I am use to it." Scott said quietly as he felt his eyes begin to close.

"You shouldn't be use to it." Derek almost growled out as he lifted Scott into his arms.

"How come I feel stronger when I am... with you?" Scott asked as he felt strength begin to slip into him. "Do you really think I smell good?"

"I am allowing you to share my own strength but since you are not part of the pack the only way I can do that is by touch." Derek told him as he laid him back down on the bed and sat down beside him as he kept his hand on Scott's arm. "and yes you smell amazing."

" Now tell me why you did this to yourself and I want a real answer." Derek then asked him with a commanding voice.

"She was right." Scott simply stated as he looked back down to the bloody bandages covering his wrists. "You should have just let me die."

"What was she right about?" Derek asked through clinched teeth that he could feel lengthening in his mouth.

"I am pathetic and weak." Scott stated as he closed his eyes, he could feel Derek's strength passing over him and it felt amazing. He then added quietly. "I only ever get in the way."

"There is noting pathetic or weak about you." Derek stated with a laugh as he pulled Scott's face up to meet his. "I have never had a beta meet my eyes and you are no beta."

"That was an accident I didn't know who you were. I can't even protect myself." Scott growled out before slapping his hand over his mouth as he realized how he had spoke to the Alpha.

"You are already changing." Derek said with a smile on his face as he began to remove the bandages from Scott's wrists. "Almost healed you wont need these anymore."

"Changing? What do you mean?" Scott asked in confusion as he was waiting to be punished but it never happened.

"Your a Submissive Alpha, in short you need to be mated to an Alpha male for your true power to be unleashed. Once you came into contact with me you began to go into heat and now that we have touched your boldness and strength are beginning to come out." Derek told him with a smile as he looked the younger male in his eyes.

"I don't understand?" Scott stated as he quickly pulled his gaze from the Alpha with great difficulty.

"Have you been feeling extremely horny lately?" Derek asked and didn't need to wait for an answer as he noticed Scott's blush. "It started because your body can since my presences and it wants to mate. It is using the scent to attract me."

"My mate? You?" Scott stated with a confused expression but he looked up to meet Derek's eyes.

"Yes." Derek stated as he moved closer to Scott his hand cupping his cheek. He then moved slowly until his face was only inches from Scott's face. "My mate."

"But I am no Alpha." Scott explained his voice mix with fear but his heart couldn't help but hope that Derek wanted him.

"Yes you are." Derek stated as he moved his face down into Scott's neck and inhaled deeply. "If you had been in a real pack you would have been protected and guarded like you should have been. A Submissive Alpha is a gift and very rare, you would have been fought over by a great number of Alpha's."

"I don't understand if I am so precious then why has every wolf I met wanted to kill me or beat me? Why do they hate me so much?" Scott asked his mind having a hard time working as he felt Derek's breath on his neck and Derek's hand cupping his cheek to hold his head in place.

Scott could feel his manhood growing in his bloody white boxers. He wanted this man so bad he could feel his entire body shudder as he felt the sharp fangs slide over the pulse point in his neck. He lifted his own hands and laid one across Derek's well muscled waist. It was then that he realized that Derek was topless.

"Your body gives off a scent that only Alpha's are attracted to but other wolves hate. I can't tell you why but it's how you were made." Derek moved one of his hands down and used his claws to cut away the bloodied pair of boxers. He smiled when he heard the quick intake of breath.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked but he knew that he would let Derek do anything to him.

"I am claiming you as my mate." Derek answer as he found Scott's entrance and slid his finger inside of him without warning. Scott inhaled quickly but made no moved to stop him.

Derek smiled as he felt Scott's entrance begin to drench his finger in lubricant. He quickly added another finger and soon a third. Scott was moaning into his neck with his own teeth biting into Derek's skin. He unzipped his own pants and released his own engorged member with a hiss.

He removed his fingers from Scott's body and he almost laughed when he heard the whimper. He lifted Scott up and sat him back down on his lap sheathing his own member as he did so. He had never felt a tighter and more amazing body then that of his new mate. This young wolf was his and he would kill anything or anyone who tried to take him.

Scott threw his head back as he felt his body filled with the Alpha's own member he had never had consensual sex before but he never thought it would feel this amazing to be with someone. He tried not to make any noise but it was hard as he felt Derek begin to lift him up and down on his lap. He had little control as he was repeatedly filled by the Alpha's huge member.

He felt his own body wanting more as he felt his release getting closer it wasn't long beforehe felt his body release onto Derek's stomach. He bit into Derek's neck in order to keep himself from howling out. He could feel Derek's fangs bite into him as his body harden inside of Scott just before he felt warm seed fill his body. He couldn't help but smile into Derek's neck and hug him close.

Scott heard the deep growl in his ear as he was lifted and laid back down on the bed. He wanted to sleep but his mind returned and he knew that he needed to dress. The other pack was coming and as much as he hated the thought he needed to try and get them to leave the last thing he wanted was to cause trouble for Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott stood after a few minutes his mind still reeling over the fact that he was mated. He felt stronger it was a strange feeling. He had never felt like this before it felt the way he thought he should have felt the moment he was turned. He walked into the bathroom and washed himself.

He looked into the mirror to see if he appear any different but he looked the same as before. He was surprised when he heard footsteps walk up behind him and a moment later the feel of arms wrapping around his waist. It was a new sensation that he had never felt before but he loved it.

Scott unconsciously leaned back into the embrace wanting to feel the heat of the larger mans body. He quickly stood back up once he realized what he was doing. He wanted to nuzzle into his new mate and just feel but he barely knew this man and the thought of looking stupid in front of him made him pause. He had to get rid of his old pack and then he would figure out what being mated to his Alpha meant.

"Sorry." Scott stated as he moved back into the bedroom to dress.

"Why are you apologizing it is natural for you to want my touch." Derek cleaned up quickly as he spoke and soon he was dressed and looking at Scott.

"I don't know how to act around you or any other wolf for that matter. I don't understand anything that has happened or what is expected of me." Scott stated as he walked to the door to leave.

Derek stopped Scott in his tracks as he tried to leave the room. He pulled the boy around and smiled before lifting Scott's chin. He captured Scott's lips with his own and moaned at his first taste of his new mates mouth. He nipped at his lips before pulling away from the younger wolf.

"You don't have to hide from me. Its in a wolfs nature to want physical contact from both its pack and especial its mate. I am sure that your wolf is in desperate need of it at the moment and you will find that not one of my pack members will fault you for it. The more you are around us the more you will see that we don't hide what we are form each other." Derek told his mate with a smile as he pulled the smaller body into his arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and Derek knew that Scott had a million questions in his head. He was simply waiting on his mate to figure out that he could asked them without fear. He wanted Scott to feel safe with him and to enjoy his company not fear it.

"Scott ask me?" Derek told him with a laugh as he pulled away from his young mate to look him in the face.

"Ask you what?" Scott asked him trying to play off his own fear.

"Anything. I want to help you understand." Derek told him with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't ask questions and I wouldn't know what to ask if I did. " Scott stated as he turned back to the door.

"I will give you some advice that you may need then. Your an Alpha now so keep your head up and act like you have authority because you do. I will back you up Scott and they will not touch you so don't fear there retribution." Derek told him and he noticed Scott pause in his tracks.

"How did you know?" Scott asked confused by Derek's words.

"That you plan on confronting your old pack to try and get them to leave?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Scott answered simply.

"All Submissive Alphas hate confrontation. Don't get me wrong they will tear a mans head off if given a good reason but there first response is to keep the peace." Derek told him as he watched Scott turn to him with question filled eyes.

"But I thought all Alphas were aggressive?" Scott asked before he could keep his questions to himself. "Never mind I should go and meet them before we have a problem."

"Dominate Alphas are aggressive but Submissive wolves keep there mates in line. If we become overly aggressive or the moon takes our control, unlikely but it happens. Then our mates tame us bring us back to ourselves. You are the calm to our aggression." Derek answered before Scott could leave.

"I don't think I can be what you need Derek I can barely talk to you much less keep you in control." Scott told him with a crack in his voice. "I want to be but I..."

"Scott you don't need to talk." Derek said as he walked up and cupped Scott's cheek in his hand. "I am hear to protect you and just as my touch gives you strength, yours gives me calm. It keeps me grounded. I will do the real fighting and you are my median." Derek told him as he walked passed his mate and headed down the stair.

Scott quickly followed his mate and he couldn't help but feel pure pleasure from hearing Derek's words. He was Derek's mate and that made him feel like he was wanted. It has been a long time since he felt that someone wanted him. He had heard the opposite most of his life it was amazing to know that he had a place.

Scott followed Derek out of the house and into the yard. He was surprised when he found at least ten others standing outside his house. The six wolves from school as well as four others that he had never met before. As he walked up to Derek he over heard what was being said.

"Derek we have another pack heading this way and they are coming in fast. What do you want us to do there are around seven. Should we head them off?" Jackson asked as he walked up to Derek with purpose in his step.

"Let them come to us." Scott stated as he stepped up beside his new mate without thought. It had been a spur of the moment idea but he knew it would piss off the over arrogant Jarrett.

Erica stepped up at that moment and Scott felt anger run through him but he waited for her move. She walked up to stand between Derek and Jackson as though it was her place. Scott felt his claws lengthen into his palms but he kept control and waited.

"I don't think that its your call." Erica said with a sarcastic bite to her words.

Derek could feel his anger begin to grow and he felt his teeth lengthen. He stepped towards her and growled low in his throat as a warning. Watched as she stepped back but his wolf was telling him to chase her down and rip her apart. As he stepped forward he felt a hand on his chest over his heart.

He looked to find Scott stepping in between them to face Erica. Derek immediately calmed down and he returned to his human form. He could feel his wolf whimper in his mind as Scott removed his hand to speak.

"Actually I think it is and you are out of line." Scott said as he walked up to Erica with a firm voice.

Derek watched with a smile as his mate began to show his own dominate personality. He wasn't sure how this was going to go but he knew that Scott could take her down easily now that he came into his power. He watched as Scott faced down Erica for the first and hopefully the last time.

"Fighting with me is a bad idea Erica." Scott stated as he noticed her beginning to understand that she was in a losing battle. He turned as he felt his old pack coming into the area.

Scott hoped that he would have the courage to do what he needed to. He watched as Jarrett, Marcus and Brad walked out first the others quickly followed but he wasn't worried about them. He watched as Jerrett walked up with his two lackeys in tow it was almost comical now that he had met a real Alpha, it was amazing how different the two were. Derek held so much power in every move that he makes and Jerrett just looked like a kid with a gang.

"Hello Scott, your fun is over now time for you to come back home. I swear I am not mad and we just want you to come back." Jerrett said as he walked up to him. Scott could feel Derek behind him but he new that he was hanging back for Scott, he needed this to prove himself.

"I am not going anywhere with you. It is in your best interest to leave our territory I have know interest in fighting." Scott stated as he watched Jerrett smile with a cocky laugh.

"Look we are not going anywhere without you so here is the deal. You come quietly with us and we wont hurt your new friends." Jerrett stated with a smile as he looked over to Marcus and then to Brad.

"We out number you not to mention that we could easily take you all down." Scott stated his wolf was actually itching to fight. It was odd how he could feel his own attitude changing as he realized that what he said was true.

"Enough games Scott lets go." Jerrett stated in a firm voice that ment he wasn't playing.

"No one is playing around. You just don't seem to be intelligent enough to figure it out." Scott stated with a small laugh.

He felt Jerrett's hand on his shoulder and on pure instinct he grabbed his wrist and yanked it back until he heard a snap as had been done to him so many times. He then let go of his wrist and grabbed him by the throat before using the momentum to shove him to the ground in a quick motion. Scott then smiled down at what he had done as he watched the now pinned Jerrett.

"You are nowhere near an Alpha but I can introduce you to one." Scott said as he let the wolf stand. "Derek I am done negotiating he is all yours."

Derek walked up beside Scott with a smile as his eyes flashed to a deep glowing red. He quickly changed into his wolf form before looking to Scott for permission. He growled deep in his throat as he turned back to the intruding pack. Scott noticed that every one of the wolves he had never met were on there knees in a submissive position.

"If you three make it out of the territory before my pack catches you then you can live but if they do catch you then..." Scott looked back to Derek and he smiled before looking back to the group. "Well run."

He laugh as the three took off at a dead run but he new they would never make it out alive. He watched as Derek took off after them and he quickly followed his eyes now glowing the same deep red. It wasn't long before the whole pack was with them and he realized quickly that it was like a game to them.

Ok this is the second to last chapter of this story i haven't decided yet if i want to continue. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

The the hunt was finished quickly and soon he was running behind Derek to an unknown location with the pack running close behind them. He had never run with a pack before and the feeling was amazing. They stayed in a tight unit that felt safe and he knew for the first time that he was home.

The run ended at an old house that looked like it was being repaired. It was a large house that he knew had to be Hale manner. Scott looked to find Erica with her head down and he couldn't help but want this rivalry to end. Scott walked down to her and she submitted to him quickly. He wanted to be her friend and family not to have her worry over him trying to get revenge.

"This make us family now I would prefer if we could put the past behind us." Scott stated as he held out a hand to her.

"Family." She stated as she took his hand with a smile.

Scott looked to the woods as he felt wolves approaching them. Derek walked passed him and he quickly followed to meet the wolves at the tree line. It was the four remaining wolves from Jerrett's old pack. Scott walked up to them to finish this.

"What do you want?" Scott asked bluntly as he stepped up to them.

"We were hoping that we could join your pack. We don't have a leader or anyone who can teach us what we need to know." One of the three men said as he took a few steps forward.

"You may stay in the territory but until you prove yourselves you will not be a part of this pack. I will warn you that betrayal is deal with swiftly." Derek said as he walked up beside his mate.

"We will prove our loyalty another male wolf stated from behind the first before they walked away.

"You are amazing." Derek stated into his new mates ear just before he walked back to the house.

Scott was headed back to the house following his new mate when he was stopped by Jackson of all people. He turned to the voice calling his name and was unsure how he should respond. It was Jackson after all and with everything that had happened he was unsure.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jackson asked as Scott stopped to acknowledge him.

"You just did but yeah go ahead." Scott said with a smart remark.

"I was wondering if you think that maybe I could..." Jackson started but seemed unsure of his words.

"Out with it." Scott stated with a laugh.

"Do you think I could ask Stiles out?" Jackson finally stated with a worried look.

"Please do he will happy to know that you finally got some balls, but let me talk to him first I have to explain a lot of thing." Scott stated with a smile as he walked into the house.

"I understand." Jackson stated with a smile that he never thought he would see directed to him.

Scott felt Jackson follow him in but he could only smile as he walked into a large living room filled with sofas and pillows. He found Derek sitting to the back in the middle of the room. He was holding his hand out in a request that he come and sit with him.

Scott was still unsure about the way he should act around this man but the one thing he did know was that he couldn't let him down. He needed to keep this man he was safe and the only family he had now besides his mom was his new pack. The thought of disappointing him made him feel sick.

Scott walked over to Derek with a hesitating hand and he saw the confused look on Derek's face. Scott quickly took his hand and sat down beside him. He looked around and noticed all of the couples were curling up and it only took him a moment before he realized that it was almost like a large bedroom. He looked to his new mate and smile as he felt Derek's arm wrap around his body at that moment he knew that he could be happy now.


End file.
